


Replacements

by childoftheapocalypse



Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childoftheapocalypse/pseuds/childoftheapocalypse
Summary: When Dalton and Jaz decide to leave their Military career behind to start a life together, they need to find replacements for the team. And not just anyone will make the cut.





	Replacements

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiii  
> So this is my first fanfic, holy cow  
> The Brave impacted my life immensely and I feel that I need to give back  
> I apologize if this is crap, it probably is  
> This was just an idea in my head that bloomed to a whole story with characters of my own who I feel represent me on some level  
> This is for all The Brave fans who are as pissed as me because we're not getting a second season  
> I hope you enjoy❤️

Jaz and Dalton have spoken about retiring since they first got together, after the Hoffman fiasco, but they've never spoken to each other about who would replace them on the team. McG, Preach and Amir still had a good few years of military life ahead of them and they had all intentions of staying the best Special Ops team  run by the D.I.A. Jaz and Dalton retiring would be heartbreaking if they were leaving the D.I.A behind for good, but they're not straying far. Just to the other side of the comms, as Specialist Consultants working alongside the DC team to ensure Strike Team Delta completed their missions and made it back home alive.  
Their years of experience in the field would provide a different perspective on sticky situations. And as we all know, sticky situations follow the team like bees to honey, it is in the job description. 

The first leave after Jaz joining the team proved to be an eye opener for her. She landed up spending all of her time with her teammates, a week in DC for debrief, a week with Elijah, one with Preach, two down at McG's where the whole team got together and spent another two traveling around Greece. They all had money they earned but didn't use while on deployment so they made the most of their leave. Jaz was amazed at how much the team, her team, was like family, and the love they had for one another was overwhelming. She'd never experienced anything like that, but she was apart of their family too now, and they loved her. It took some getting used to. Jaz was counting on the week in DC being the most boring, but something-someone- quickly made her change her mind.

When Jaz walked into the mostly empty training facility after getting back from Incirlik just 6 hours earlier, a few familiar faces greeted her. She was busy at the punching bag when an old training friend, Josh, came up. They were talking about all she'd missed and sparring when another woman, a bit younger than Jaz, walked in and went straight to the punching bags. The familiarity of it internally knocked Jaz backwards. Her mind immediately clouded with questions, all about the mystery woman who reminded Jaz so much of herself. She radiated a 'don't fuck with me' vibe that came from being fucked with too many times, but that was to be expected as a woman in the Army. 

Jaz managed to focus just in time to hear Josh's last sentence, "-and I'm sorry to break it to you, but your ranking on the Leader Board has been knocked down a peg, everyone's has." 

The Leader Board was Sniper tradition started by the trainees in the1980's. Every Sniper in training had to take a test of sorts. 100 targets in a minute from 600m. The aim of the game was not only shooting the most targets, but also the accuracy of the shots. Only bullseyes counted. These test scores were kept on the Leader Board and the highest was 52, by a man named George Jackson. Jaz was 3rd with a 50, which was probably the only reason she got taken somewhat seriously amongst the Snipers. Being on the Leader Board was a big deal, even bigger if you were top 5.

"What do you mean, 'everyone's has'?" Jaz's confusion leaked into her question, dying to know if someone had finally beat Jackson. Josh smirked at her, as if he knew some secret she didn't and walked away, without telling her what he meant. She internally cursed the man and decided to go see for herself after she finished her workout. She couldn't keep her eyes from wandering to that woman every few seconds, keen to know her story. She was slight , but fierce, and it showed in how she trained. Her blows were lethal and there was a fire in her almost black eyes that burned with an internal rage. Just as Jaz worked up the courage to go up to the mystery woman, she looked up and the woman was gone. She huffed in her usual Jaz manner, annoyed that she took so damn long to work up the courage, that she missed her leaving. 

Jaz finished up and left the training facility almost begrudgingly, annoyed at not having found out who the woman was. Jaz's annoyance must have shown on her face, because as she walked to the Sniper Common Room, where the Leader Board was kept, everyone she came across scurried away like scared mice. As she entered the CR, a wave of nostalgia washed over her. She remembered many late nights sitting in the chair next to the window, pouring over books and training guides. Watching cheesy comedies with her fellow trainees every Monday after evaluation, all of them squished on the L-shaped couch. Walking through the obstacle that was the CR on Sunday mornings due to all the half-naked, hungover bodies sprawled everywhere thanks to the adventures of the night before. Saturday night was their night off, and it had quickly become tradition for the 30 or so trainees to hit up the local bar. After walking into the CR one Sunday morning, their Instructors speedily figured out what their students did on their night off, and 5 o'clock Sunday morning PT was born.

Jaz shivered from the thought, she did not miss those days. There were a few lingering souls in the CR, it being so early, and all started whispering when she walked in. Jaz just ignored them and carried on to her destination, the Leader Board. Holy shit. Ho-ly shit. Jaz couldn't think comprehensively, couldn't gather her thoughts beyond those two words. Holy shit. There was a new name in the top 5. Rory, 1st slot with a score of 64. It was the equivalent of out running Usain Bolt, nearly impossible, and yet there it was. Jaz must've looked absolutely starstruck. She heard a gravelly chuckle behind her and whipped around, a glare pinned on the young man. He must've realized she was not one to be messed with and held his hands up in mock surrender. 

"Sorry, didn't mean to disturb," he said with a shit-eating grin on his face. Jaz just raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow in his direction. "Who's Rory?" She may not be friendly, but she was curious. He looked surprised that she actually spoke instead of just ignoring him. "Ah, our resident Golden Girl. She's the best this place has seen in a long while. But don't let her abilities fool you, she's a damn menace. Sargeants can't keep up, don't know whether to kick her out or graduate her early. Just a shame, actually." He spoke of her in awe, a tone of unbridled admiration. 

Another female sniper giving the Sargeants hell, Jaz was perplexed and damn proud. But something he said didn't add up, " A shame? Why?". He looked mildly angry." You know best that even her ability won't save her from being put in a shitty team. She's a legend, but all they see is a woman. She'll land up dying, protecting misogynistic asses who questioned her abilities every day, who would never even consider giving their lives for hers. So yeah, it's a shame. It's a damn shame."

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, I know it's suuuuuperr short but I'm just getting the feelers out there.  
> Testing the waters to see if I should continue or just stop while I'm ahead.  
> So, it's a little taste of one of our OC's, Rory, her and Jaz will meet in the next chapter. She's not really in there, just background but she is going to be a major character in the story.  
> Thank you for reading❤️


End file.
